The present invention relates in general to automotive applications using cloud computing, and, more specifically, to the interface between a vehicle and cloud computing resources.
Onboard vehicle computing devices (e.g., microprocessor-controlled electronic modules such as powertrain controllers, driver information systems, and entertainment systems) are generally limited to relatively low processing power of vehicle computers, small data storage, and lack of easy access to programming updates or other data that is created after the vehicle is put into service. Advances in mobile connectivity between vehicles and an off-board computational cloud infrastructure are beginning to enable new classes of electronic features that are not limited in this way.
The wireless connection available for wireless vehicle communication is often characterized by variable bandwidth, variable latency, and sporadic availability. The typical in-vehicle computer or electronic control unit (ECU) is characterized by high reliability, high durability, hard real-time response, low processing power and very small memory (particularly non-volatile memory). The ECU is mobile, lasts the life of the vehicle, and is part of the vehicle purchase. Data created in the ECU tends to be related to events that have happened in the past on very short time scales. In contrast, cloud computers are characterized by high-reliability, high-computational power, large memory and (from the perspective of the vehicle) lack of real-time response. They are stationary, managed systems that are replaced frequently and operate on a lease, own, or fee-for-use basis. Data created in the cloud tends to have a forecast nature that tells what can be expected sometime into the future, rather than what has happened in the past.
While an onboard, networked control architecture remains the dominant approach for safety critical and real-time functionalities, cloud-computing applications can provide enhanced automotive control/adaptation and new functionalities. For example, cloud computing can provide resource intensive services to achieve leaner, safer, smarter, greener, and more enjoyable automotive operations.
Cloud computing is a model for enabling network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that have virtually unlimited storage space and essentially unlimited computational power. Areas in which cloud computing offers improved vehicle performance and driver convenience include dealing with traffic congestion, route planning, adapting target speeds to road and traffic conditions, calibrating vehicle systems (e.g., active suspension) to changing environmental conditions, and many others.
Access to cloud resources needs to be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. The operational interfacing and computational management for accessing cloud resources should be optimized to the relative limitations and strengths of the two processing environments.